The present invention relates generally to the art of massaging and pertains particularly to improved implements and methods of massaging.
The massaging of various parts of the body is an old and well known art. It is well known that massaging relaxes the muscles, improves circulation, and generally improves the feeling of well being of an individual. It is also believed that massaging has major health benefits.
Perhaps the oldest and most well known technique of massaging is by the use of the hands and fingers of the masseuse. However, certain massaging implements have been developed over the years, and some are believed to provide almost equal benefits.
While finger massaging is believed to be most beneificial, the hand or finger massage is exhausting for the masseuse and cannot be self applied. For this reason, certain implements have been developed in an effort to provide somewhat equivalent benefit to hand or finger massage and also to enable self massaging.
It is therefore desirable that suitable implements and methods be available for obtaining substantially the equivalent benefit of hand or finger massage and also for self application.